A Morning
by Pianist707
Summary: Just as the title says. A one-shot. In tribute for Mother's Day, with "Happy" removed for Anna and Elsa. After their reunion, it was assumed that they found the right time to collect themselves near two certain graves.


**...Today is Mother's Day! "Happy" for a group of two, for the exception. **

**This was done on the spot! OTL If you would like to avoid grief, you may skip this little drabble. ****One note on this...the title's a twisted pun, I'm sorry! But please, don't implode on me.**

******This was read listening to Frederic Chopin's Mazurka, Op. 67 no 2.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the awesomesauce characters of Frozen.**

**Revision- 5/24/14 -I added a fuller picture in here, fellow readers, so the story is more understandable.**

* * *

**A Morning**

_A one-shot_

Anna traced, delicately, a finger across her mother's tombstone, having done it with her father's previously. A limp smile arose as she brought her gaze to the sky, clear and with the sun right on the horizon.

The weather didn't lift her mood, though. She stepped away until she stood between the empty graves, wordless, as she always was whenever she stopped by. Her brain just _went_ to repeat the day when they announced their inevitable fate. She was eighteen, almost grown up and filling a spot in her heart for a certain boy—she bit her lip and glared at the grass.

_I wish they lived longer, so that they'd see what happened, they would tell me, and we wouldn't be alone…that's selfish thinking, Anna! Elsa's here. She isn't a doll that never answers, she's full of life and magic…_

Anna held her breath and twirled a strand of hair behind her ear, eyes darting everywhere, past the valley, the pines. Greenery screamed rebirth around her, except she wore weighty, black clothing in respect, love, regret, all enhancing her sorrow while she stood near center of the tombstones.

**Queen Idun. She died in the sea.**

Anna recited the stone engravings.

** King Agdar. He died in the sea.**

_My mom and dad, their ship failed and they died in the sea!_

"Anna?"

The voice was a whisper among the wind yet audible and nearby; Anna whirled and narrowly missed smacking the pair of flower arrangements in her sister's hands. "Elsa. You're…just in time."

Platinum blonde combed neatly and unbound, Elsa's smile matched hers, but her eyes spoke something else. The sisters found their shoes resting on the grass very interesting at that moment.

At last, Elsa raised her head, and Anna went to dab at her tears. The rigid stance and faint trance in her blue eyes eased, thankful for the assist. "These are for them." She managed, lethargically presenting the grace and her mask was gone, Anna noticed, but didn't comment, because she wouldn't want to remind her of those three years. Elsa's voice pierced the calm again, insistent: "Anna, please, choose one."

They were both the same. Anna grasped the nearest to lighten the load, and they faced the tombstones.

"Elsa," Anna began, and her sister glanced over, the frost collecting on the wrap of her bouquet mounting off, "what flowers are in here?"

"White lilies and chrysanthemums, pink carnations, asters, and daffodils." Elsa rattled off.

Without thought, they stepped toward each tombstone; for Anna, their mother; for Elsa, their father. The bouquets sat as they were placed at the base of the graves, their shadow darkening the colors of their petals.

_Happy Mother's Day. _"Happy Mother's Day." Anna heard Elsa murmur in the background.

The two, in union.

Missing the other half of their family.

* * *

**Word count: (excluding the the title an oneshot label) 446, before the revision, and 468 after. No words were extracted, but only added!**

**I'm absolutely sorry for presenting this, but this came to me now! ._. **

**This morning is a mourning... and variations upon this title were:**

**A Bittersweet Mourning**

**A Bitter Morning**

**A Sweet Mourning**

**My point is, Anna and Elsa never went to their parents' funeral together, and today, they repay it by finally doing what they haven't done for a super long time. And so they do. And again, I'm sorry. To others with the same fate, I pass my sympathies.**

**I welcome reviews and constructive criticism!**

**Please have a happy Mother's Day,**

**Pianist707**


End file.
